A Titan Christmas
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Full Summary inside. It's Christmas time for the Titans and Starfire's first Christmas what could possibly go wrong? Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Aqua/OC. Rated T for some language.
1. First day of December

**I must be an idiot to start another chapter story when I already have two still going. I just wanted to get this down and I can't wait until next year when it's still fresh in my head. It's Christmas I love this holiday so I decided why not start a story for this holiday (we never had a holiday special from Teen Titans so why not?)**

**Summary: It's Christmas! It's Starfire's first Christmas with that Titans, so she has to learn as they go along. Through all the drama, humor, friendship, and potential heart break, the Titans will learn that being together and having a loving family truly is a blessing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Teen Titans but I do own Sam!**

* * *

Robin groaned and slammed a fist on the snooze button of his alarm clock. He opened his eye, he then reached for his mask which was on his nightstand beside him.

He threw off the covers and got out of bed, he then walked to the bathroom where his clothes were waiting on the counter. First he needed a shower, afterwards he dried then his hair, changed, the gelled his hair into its normal spiky way.

Robin then walked out of his room, he was headed for the common room, he then heard some music playing as he got closer.

When he entered he saw his sister cooking breakfast and swaying to the music that was playing on the radio.

"I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou baby"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, good morning?"

Sam looked over her shoulder to her brother, she smiled, "Morning!" she called back as she flipped a pancake.

"Uh what's with the-?"

"First day of December, duh!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yea." Robin murmured with a snap of his fingers.

Sam smiled, "Come on breakfast is almost ready."

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Oh chocolate chip pancakes."

Robin smiled, "Cool need any help?"

Suddenly a rush of green, blue, and silver rushed by Robin, "Whoa!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were seated at the table, plates in front of them, a fork and knife in their hands, and a napkin wrapped around their necks.

Sam and Robin sweat dropped, "What? We heard Sam was making chocolate chip pancakes." Beast Boy piped up as he saw their faces.

"Don't announce that out loud again." Robin advised Sam.

"Right, well someone better wake up Starfire and Raven no breakfast until they're here."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned, "I'll go wake Star." Robin offered.

The three smirked, "Awwww does Robbie-poo miss his girlfriend?" Cyborg teased, he asked as if he was talking to a three year old, Sam and Beast Boy snickered.

Robin's cheeks became red, "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, _"I wish."_ he thought.

"Sure she's not." Beast Boy replied.

"Whatever." with that the boy wonder stormed out of the room to get Starfire.

"Ok who's going to wake Raven up?" Sam asked.

The two boys exchanged nervous looks, "HIM!" they both yelled pointing to the other.

Sam rolled her eyes, "We'll flip a coin, heads Cyborg goes, tails Beast Boy goes." she then pulled out a quarter from her skirt pocket. She flipped it in the air and it landed on her palm.

The two boys looked at the coin one paled, "Best two out of three?"

"Sure why not? Oh yea because it'd be stupid!" Sam then pushed the unfortunate Titan to his doom.

Robin stopped in front of the door marked, 'STARFIRE', he quickly typed in his override code each Titan had their own, "beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep." A click was heard and the door swished open, he walked in.

(A/N: Eight beeps wonder what his code is 'cough Starfire, cough, cough'.)

He entered the room to see the Tamaranian princess sleeping soundly on her circular bed, in the middle of the room. Her feet was on her pillow, her head was on the edge of the bed, he chuckled _"She forgot."_

Sometimes Robin had to remind her that humans sleep with their heads on the pillow and her feet on the foot of her bed.

Sunlight was peeking through the cracks of Starfire's purple curtains, the golden rays shined on her body making her sun kissed skin glow even more. Her ruby red hair cascaded down the edge of the bed like a waterfall, her eyes were closed and a small content smile was on her angelic face.

Robin stared at the beautiful princess before him, _"Wow she looks…gorgeous and she's only sleeping." _he thought.

Shaking his head lightly to snap him out of his trance, he then walked over to her bed and sat on the side. He then shook her lightly, "Star? Starfire it's time to wake up." he said softly.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open revealing two emerald irises, Robin smiled warmly, "Good Morning Star."

Starfire smiled back her eyes half lidded, obviously still tired, "Good morning Robin."

She sat up her lavender comforter sliding off her body, she was wearing a tight white tank top and gray short shorts.

The tank top hugged her flat stomach and showed a bit of cleavage, her gray short shorts showed off her long bronze legs.

Robin felt his cheeks heat up and he gulped, _"Damn teenage hormones." _he thought.

Starfire cocked her head to the side, Is something troubling you?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! No, no! Nothing's wrong uh Sam made breakfast." he stammered.

Starfire smiled and nodded, "I shall be down in a minute."

Starfire then stood up and went to her bathroom, she had on hand on the door knob, she looked over her shoulder and flashed Robin another smile before entering the bathroom.

Robin smiled, he then got up and walked out of the room, as he went out he saw Beast Boy running and Raven's shouting from down the hall.

He chuckled lightly before heading down to the common room again, "Dude never again! Next time you wake Raven up!" Beast Boy shouted as Robin entered.

Cyborg laughed, "Yea right man. I want to live thanks."

Beast Boy glared at the metal man before taking his seat at the breakfast table, Robin rolled his eyes and went to poor himself some coffee.

"Here, already done." Sam offered a mug.

Robin raised an eyebrow and took the mug, "Why so nice?"

Sam shrugged, "Why not."

"What do you want?"

Sam looked at him incredulously, "I can't do something nice?" she asked.

"Well yea, but I have a feeling you want something."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're paranoid, now go before I dump that coffee on your head." she threatened.

Robin rolled his eyes and went to the breakfast table, a few minuted later Raven and Starfire came in.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted.

"Morning little lady."

"What's up Star?"

"Morning!"

Robin smiled at her and nodded at Raven, "yea, yea good morning." Raven said with a shrug as she sat down in her seat.

Starfire looked around curiously, that's when Raven noticed, "Why is there Christmas music playing?" she asked.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Toys in every store

But the prettiest sight to see

Is the holly that will be

On your own front door."

"Please what is this Christmas?" Starfire asked.

"A special holiday that we celebrate near the end of December." Robin answered.

"Oh, why do you celebrate Christmas?" she asked as she took her seat next to Robin.

"Well there are multiple reasons, like for instance-"

"For presents!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Presents? You receive gifts on this holiday?"

"yea by Santa Claus the guy he's the reason we have Christmas!"

Sam shook her head, Raven slapped him over the head, "That's not why, don't confuse her." Raven hissed.

Starfire didn't hear her, "So this Santa Claus he is the reason you celebrate this Christmas?"

"Well some people believe that."

"Yea idiots like Beast Boy." Cyborg agreed.

"Hey!"

"What do you believe in Robin?" he smiled.

"Well that's easy but I'll tell you later right now can we eat?"

Starfire giggled, "Of course."

With that they ate their breakfast while listening to the cheerful Christmas music in the background. When they were done Robin and Sam sat Starfire on the couch about to explain Christmas for them.

"Well Sam and I believe in a religion call Christianity, and Christmas is when we believe our savior was born."

Sam nodded, "Yea that's right he was born from the virgin Mary who was gifted with a baby, our savior's name was Jesus, almost like your X'hal."

"He has saved your people?" Starfire asked.

Robin and Sam smiled and nodded, "Yes it is said on Christmas he was born he has done so much for his people so we celebrate Christmas in honor of him so we may never forget." Robin explained.

Cyborg came in, "Y'all are Christians? Cool I'm Jewish."

"really cool guess we'll need a menorah too." Sam commented, Cyborg nodded, "Y'all don't have to get presents for those seven days though."

"Good I'm not made of money you know." Robin joked.

"Um, friends what is Hanukkah?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg can explain that better then we can, I got to go check on something." she waved and headed for her room.

Robin stood up "I'll help you.". He offered and went to go help her.

Well you see, in 164 B.C.E., Jerusalem was under Hellenistic control. All religions were forbidden, in favor of the Greek belief system. That is, until a priestly tribe called the Maccabees reclaimed Jerusalem and the holy temple. Unfortunately, by the time they reached the holy temple, they found it in ruins. And there was only enough oil to keep the light above the alter burning for one more day. The miracle is that the little bit of oil managed to burn for eight straight days, long enough for the Maccabees to prepare more sacred oil. As a result, Chanukah is called "the festival of lights" and serves as a reminder of the ancient Jews' struggle to keep their religion alive." Cyborg explained.

Starfire's eyes widened, "That is truly a miracle." she said in wonder.

Cyborg smiled, "Yea it is, I love Christmas it's such a happy holiday."

Starfire smiled, "It sounds like a glorious holiday." she said happily.

She then rememenbed something, "Is it customary to get a gift for your friends?" she asked.

Cyborg smiled, "Yea usually people buy gifts for their loved ones, but don't worry Star Christmas is at the end of the month."

"First we have to decorate!" the two turned to see Sam smiling holding a box full of decoration. Robin was behind her smiling he too had a box of decorations, "Alright let's get to it y'all!"

Starfire giggled and went over to Robin they first had to set up the tree…

* * *

**Yea I'll stop here next chapter will come out soon, I have a whole idea on this story I just wanted to make one in the spirit of Christmas! Might include Titans East not sure yet. Oh well please review**.


	2. Christmas Tree

**Uh Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been having some problems (my parents took my laptop away now I have it back!) So now here's the continuation of a Titan Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Sam plopped down on the couch, "We're done!" she sighed in relief.

Cyborg stood behind her and sighed, "With the tree."

Sam groaned and fell back on the couch, "Can we continue decorating tomorrow?" she asked.

Robin walked over to them, "No, come on it won't be that bad besides Starfire knows better now."

Sam glared at him, "Don't think your off the hook yet."

Robin gulped, "Right well uh come on we better get to it." he said quickly trying to change the subject.

Starfire flew towards them carrying some boxes of decorations, "Come friends we must continue decorating!" she cried happily.

Sam and Cyborg exchanged worried looks and got to work, Beast Boy then walked into the room soaking wet.

"What the hell Sam!" he shouted.

Sam glared at him, "You deserved it you little green bean!" she shot back.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Return it to me! Instead of reading it!" she hissed back her eyes beginning to glow.

Beast Boy took a step back, "Ok sorry."

Sam took a deep breath and her purple glow faded away, "Your not off the hook Beast Boy just letting you know." Sam stated with a smirk.

The past two hours have been…interesting for the Titans when they decided to put up the tree they had to explain things to Starfire.

Two Hours Ago:

"Ok let's put up the tree!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg walked into the room carrying a long wide box, "Ok here's the tree where should we put it?"

"Over here, I think it looks better we just got to move the couch." Sam suggested.

They were going to put it to the side of the common room, there was a couch there where Raven would usually sit to read when the boys were playing video games.

"Yea that good alright let's do it." Robin said with a nod.

Starfire took the long box from Cyborg and placed it on the floor she then opened it and looked t it curiously, "Why is the tree in pieces?" she asked.

Robin crouched down next to her, "Well it's not a real tree so it's ok, it'll fit in the box better if it were in pieces."

Cyborg came over and took the base of the tree, "Alright come on y'all this tree ain't going up to up itself."

Sam nodded, she stuck out her hand and it began to glow purple the couch then levitated up in the air, she moved it to the side, "We can put it in storage later right?"

"Yea." Robin agreed.

They then began to assemble the tree, it soon stood tall it was about 11 feet in height, the common room had a high roof.

"Alright now for the lights!" Sam exclaimed as she grabbed a roll of lights.

"How about you and Star do that?" Robin suggested.

Sam nodded, "here Star just follow my lead." Sam instructed handing her a roll.

Sam then flew to the top and began to slowly spin downwards around the tree, the lights were placed on it. Starfire smiled and nodded she began to do the same but in a counter-clockwise way, soon the tree was wrapped in the small colorful lights.

"Awesome, now for the best part!" Beats Boy exclaimed holding a box of ornaments.

Starfire walked over to them and picked up a ball, it was red with some gold glitter sprinkled on it. "Please what are little balls for?"

"There ornaments Starfire we use them to decorate the tree." Robin explained.

"Yea our own personal touch to the tree, we can put up just about anything." Sam agreed.

Starfire smiled and nodded, "Then I shall return shortly." with that she flew out of the room.

The Titans exchanged confused looks before shrugging and getting to work, about twenty minutes later Starfire returned with a box of items.

Assuming they were more Christmas ornaments the Titans didn't give much care, that is until Cyborg spotted a couple bird-a-rangs on the tree.

"Yo Robin!" he called out.

Robin looked up from where he was, "Yea!" he shouted.

"Come here!"

Robin jogged over to Cyborg, "What's up?"

"Why did you put up your bird-a-rangs?" Cyborg asked taking one off of the tree.

Robin looked at in shock, "I didn't." he replied.

"Well who did?"

"Uh Cyborg?" the two turned to see Sam holding one of Cyborg extra parts for the T-car.

"Why did you out this on the tree I know you like your car and everything but really?" Sam asked holding up some parts.

Cyborg gaped at the items in her hands and snatched them form her, "But I didn't." he answered.

"Really? Well do you know who's is this?" Sam asked holding out a stuffed monkey.

Beast Boy came around the corner holding a bird-a-rang in hand, "Uh Robin why is…Sam holding Mr. Chimp!" Beast Boy shouted.

Beast Boy snatched the stuffed monkey from Sam, dropping the bird-a-rang, and cradling it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Mr. Chimp?" Cyborg asked trying to hold in his laughter, Robin and Sam seemed to be doing the same.

"Uh I mean why is this stuffed animal on the tree?" Beast Boy asked.

Sam busted out laughing, "You sleep with a stuffed animal, oh man I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one." she giggled, Cyborg chuckled and Robin did as well.

"It's not funny!" Beast Boy huffed.

"Do you host tea parties with your precious Mr. Chimp?" Cyborg asked causing more laughter from Robin and Sam.

Beast Boy began to turn red from anger and embarrassment, "NO! I uh haven't recently but- wait I mean-"

More laughter erupted from the trio, "You have tea parties with that thing?" Robin asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam asked in between giggles.

Beast boy muttered something the guys couldn't hear and stomped away, after the laughter died down Robin asked, "Ok so how did this stuff end up on the tree?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I don't know?"

Sam snapped her fingers, "I know who, where's Starfire?" she asked.

Robin smiled and shook his head, "Of course it was Starfire well I'm not sure."

"Friends why is Beast Boy upset?" a sweet innocent voice asked.

They turned to see Starfire looking at them with a mixture of curiosity and worry, "He's fine Star just some teasing." Sam assured her.

"Uh Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Did you put this stuff on the tree?" Robin asked holding one of his bird-a-rangs.

Starfire nodded, "Yes I believe it adds a 'personal touch' as Sam had said."

Robin turned to Sam, "What? I didn't think she'd take it so literal." Sam defended.

Robin turned back to Starfire with a smile, "That's not what she meant, she means these ornaments we chose gives it a personal touch, what we think she go on it."

"Oh so you are not to put-"

"No sorry Star, now id f you'll excuse me I need to go out this back in the garage." Cyborg told them and left to take his spare parts back to the garage.

Starfire looked sad, "I am sorry I did not know."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Star we should have explained better."

Sam nodded, "Maybe we should take some of this stuff off?" Sam suggested.

Starfire nodded, "Of course."

With that they would continue to decorate but took off any spare parts, bird-a-rangs, stuffed animals (Starfire's not Beast boy's), games (Cyborg and Beast Boy were pretty mad about that but said nothing), etc.

Beast boy was putting on another ornament when he spotted a book on the tree, curious he picked it up, he thought it was Raven's but when he opened the first page he a smirk grew on his face.

"_Payback."_ Beast Boy thought.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then he thought against reading it, well there anyway he had to go into a private place.

He quickly dashed out of the common room unseen, well except for a certain Boy Wonder, he watched his green friend run out of the room with a raised eyebrow.

He then followed him out of the room, Beast Boy ran down the hall, made a right and ran down another hall it was a dead end.

He then looked around to make sure no one was following him, Robin was hiding in the shadows.

Beast Boy opened the book and began to read, Robin raised an eyebrow, _"He snuck all the way down here to read a book? Beast Boy doesn't read, plus why can't he just read in the common room like Raven does?" _he wondered.

Beast Boy began to laugh, "Hahahahaha workaholic! It's so true!"

About twenty minutes have passed Beast Boy was almost to the middle, (surprisingly fast reader) with a laugh r a huff with every passing page. He then began to laugh some more, "Like we don't know that already!"

Curious Robin emerged from the shadows, "What's so funny Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy jumped and smacked the book shut then hid it behind his back, "Robin! Uh hey dude what's up?" he asked nervously trying to act cool (and failing miserably).

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What do you have there?"

"What I don't have anything what gave you that idea?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Well the fact that your tucking something behind your back, you rushed out of the common room like your life depended on it, and you were laughing about something a few seconds ago." Robin pointed out crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I uh-"

"Just save us the trouble and give me the book." Robin demanded sticking out one hand to take the book.

Beast boy, sheepishly, handed it to him, Robin opened it and saw in neat gold cursive, 'Sam's Diary.'

Robin's eyes widened, "Do you have a death wish?" he exclaimed, "Sam will kill you if she found out you were reading her diary!"

"Shhh keep it down dude I want to live thanks."

"Not possible now that you read some of it." Robin shot back.

"Please don't tell." Beast Boy begged.

"I kind of have to, what am I supposed to do just hand it to her and say oh I found this on the floor., I don't think so."

"Let me just finish reading one thing and then I'll put it back I swear."

"What! No way that's an invasion of privacy!" he hissed.

"Come on Robin don't you want to know what Sam is saying about you?" Beast Boy asked.

"No not really."

"Oh come on dude she has stuff about everyone in there, me, you, Cyborg, Raven, Bee, Aqualad, Starfire is pretty big in there too."

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yea Star tells Sam just about everything apparently, about all of us, especially you."

This peaked Robin's interest but he knew it was wrong, "Come on dude you know you want to."

Finally giving in Robin opened the book, "Where were you?"

Beast Boy smirked and turned a couple pages, "Start from here dude."

_Dear Diary,_

_FINALLY!_

_Starfire finally admitted it! I had to drag that out of her, (like I haven't done that before). It took a while but she finally admitted it, that's the first step. _

_I mean we all knew she liked him, oh excuse me LOVED him but she wouldn't admit it, sometimes she's as stubborn as-. You know what I won't get into that _

Robin's eyes widened, "_Starfire loves someone? Who!"_

_Oh man this is great since he loves Star back! Oh now all I have to do is set them up and everything will be great! _

_When we were talking she asked me about Aqualad and (of course) using this to my advantage I redirected the conversation to you-know-who._

_She would stutter saying how, 'she doesn't love him, how unprofessional that would be' and all that crap. When finally telling her that was all bull shit she finally agreed with me and said those six words, "I am in love with him"._

_Oh man now all I have to do is set up her and-_

The book slammed shut and levitated out of Robin's hand, it was outlined with a familiar purple glow. The two boys gulped recognizing it, "ROBIN, BEAST BOY!" Sam roared.

Sam was standing a few yards away, her diary in hand her eyes glowing a deep purple, "Uh hey Sam." Beast Boy greeted chuckling nervously.

"You. Two. Are. Dead." she hissed.

"RUN!" Beast Boy shouted. The two boys dashed down the hall past Sam, she flew behind them hot on their trail.

They ran into the common room, Starfire and Cyborg looking at them curiously, Sam then flew in, "You guys aren't getting away!" she shouted.

She then shot a purple beam at Beast Boy, "Ahhhh! We're sorry!" he shouted back.

"Come on Sam please!" Robin pleaded.

Sam snorted, "You expect me to forgive you so easily!" she shot back.

"Can you blame us for being curious?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly, Robin smacked his forehead that was the wrong thing to say.

Sam's eyes narrowed, Beast Boy found himself thrown out the window into the sea.

"Come on Sam I'm sorry." Robin pleaded as Sam advanced on her brother.

"Sure you are." Sam answered back.

Starfire stepped in front of Robin, "Sam please you must calm down, why are you so angry?"

Sam's eyes lost their purple glow and she landed, a cold glare still fixated on Robin, "Where did you get this?" she hissed showing her diary in hand.

"Beast Boy had it." Robin answered.

"And where did Beast Boy get it?"

Starfire raised her hand weakly, "I uh placed that on the tree." she answered sheepishly.

Sam's glare softened, "Why?"

"I wanted to put something of yours on the tree, I found that book I did not know it was of importance."

"Starfire this my diary." Sam told her.

Starfire's eyes widened, "I am terribly sorry Sam! I did not know it was-"

Sam raised a hand to stop her, "It's ok Starfire, I'll let it go only this once, but you!" she shouted pointing at Robin.

"You're not off the hook and neither is Beast Boy." she growled with that she walked away towards her room to hide her diary.

A few minutes later she returned and they got back to decorating, they had finally finished.

"Ok who has the honor of putting the star on the tree?" Cyborg asked as he took out the star.

"Maybe Starfire, this is her first Christmas." Robin suggested.

"Good idea, Star do you want to put the star on the tree?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes please! I would love to put this on the top!" she excitedly grabbed the star and placed it on the top.

Sam plopped down on the couch "We're done!"

This is what happened in those two hours now that the tree was put up it was time to put up the decorations for the outside of the tower…

* * *

**And done! Yea I'm gonna leave it here, so what do you guys think good, bad? Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while so please review and I'll try to update faster! Bye!**


	3. Mistletoe

**Christmas is almost here! That's good and bad, good because well presents! Bad because the story is even half way done! I'll try and update more often I swear now enough of my apologies on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans**

* * *

The Titans all got ready to decorate the outside of the Tower, Raven had come out of her room. She liked Christmas she did (even if she wouldn't show it) but she hated decorating so she used meditation as an excuse to get out of it.

"And where were you?" Sam asked as she carried a box near the front entrance door.

Raven shrugged, "In my room mediating."

"Well now that you're here you can help us decorate." Robin said as he too also put a box down.

Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest, "No, you can't make me decorate besides I only need some tea I need to get back to meditating." she replied as she began to walk away.

"oh Raven! You have come out of your room will you help us decorate for this wonderful holiday?" Starfire asked coming with another box she set it beside Robin's and flew over to her.

Raven sighed, "Again I'm not helping I'm just getting some tea for meditation." Raven told her.

Starfire's smile fell, "Bu friend it would be nice if you were to join us oh please Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven groaned she had a feeling she was going to regret this, "Fine." she huffed.

Starfire smiled and hugged her, "Oh how joyous!" with that she let go and flew towards the boxes grabbed one and flew out the door.

"Glad to see you help." Sam called back to Raven as she levitated two boxes and walked out the door, the boxes floating behind her.

Raven sighed and followed Robin outside she could see Cyborg and Beast Boy outside as well, "Raven! There you are you kind of disappeared on us." Beast Boy called to her.

Raven shrugged, "I had to meditate."

"That's her excuse." Sam murmured as Cyborg snickered.

"Ok Titans I think the girls she hang these lights around the tower." Robin suggested as he got out a long roll of lights. Starfire and Sam nodded while Raven sighed, they each grabbed a roll.

Sam and Starfire flew up to the top of the Tower and Raven started on the bottom, "Ok so let's set up the other stuff." Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg got out a big wreath for the door and hung it up, Beast Boy and Robin stuck light up candy canes to the sides of the path that led up to the door.

Sam, Starfire, and Raven carefully placed the lights around the tower the lights outlining the T.

They then flew back down, "Ok now for the decorations inside the Tower." Robin said with a smile.

The Titans nodded and went in the tower, "Ok then let's start in the common rom and work our way around the tower." Robin suggested, again the Titans nodded.

Soon they were in the common room, they opened the boxes, Raven and Beast Boy put up the stockings. Cyborg placed a wreath hear and there, Sam was placing small snowflakes that hung on the ceiling. Robin and Starfire were rummaging through the boxes full of decorations until Starfire pulled out a small plant.

She examined the small plant it had a red ribbon tied at the end and some red berries on it, "Robin what is this small plant?" she asked holding it towards Robin.

Robin looked up and immediately flushed red, "Uh er that's uh m-mistletoe." he stammered.

Starfire smiled, "It is very pretty perhaps I should hang it up?"

"Uh I don't know Star maybe not." Robin stuttered taking a step back she was holding it near the two of them…

"Why not I am sure the others will like this, I shall ask Beast Boy." with that she flew over to Beast Boy.

"No Star wait!" but she was already by Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy should we hang this as well?" she asked holding out in front of her.

Beast Boy turned from putting up his stocking and flushed red and took a step back from Starfire, "Uh where did you get that Star?" he asked.

"I found it in one of those boxes please why are you red in the face, come to think of it Robin was also red when I showed this to him." Starfire said confusion crossing her face.

Beats Boy smirked, "Well of course I mean he likes you and all so it's natural for him to be embarrassed."

Starfire was confused, "Yes Robin likes me as a friend but what does this plant have to do with anything?" she asked.

"He didn't explain the tradition about mistletoe did he?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire shook her head and asked, "Will you tell me?"

"Sure Star when two people, has to be a male and female, are under the mistletoe they have to kiss." he explained.

Starfire's eyes widened and she blushed, "O-Oh that is why Robin was red." she sighed.

Then she realized something, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beast Boy's cheek, he turned red, "W-what was that for?" he stammered looking around to make sure Robin or Raven didn't see.

"We were caught under the toe of mistle correct?" she asked.

"Uh yea but-"

"Beast Boy can I talk to you?" a voice hissed from behind him, Beast Boy paled and turned to see a very angry Robin.

"Robin! Uh hey dude what's up?" he asked nervously, Starfire smiled at him innocently, "hello Robin."

"Hi Star, Beast Boy can I talk to you privately." Robin asked through clenched teeth, whoever said he wasn't the jealous type must be crazy.

"I uh rather stay here thanks." Beast Boy answered he then slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized his mistake. Robin grew angrier, "Uh I mean why can't we talk here where there are witnesses." Beast Boy tried to amend.

"Now." Robin hissed.

"Is something the matter Robin?" Starfire asked dropping the mistletoe and walking up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No I just have to talk with Beast Boy." with that he grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and ragged him to the hallway.

While being dragged he passed Sam, 'Help me." he mouthed to her, she raised an eyebrow curiously before smirking and walked away.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, she was getting back at him for reading her diary, _"Oh come on that's not fair does she want me to die!"_ he thought.

They were then in the hall, "Uh hey Robin w-what's u-up?" Beast Boy stammered.

"What was that before." Robin hissed.

"What was what?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Why did Starfire kiss you?"

"Uh Mistletoe." Beast Boy answered nervously.

Robin was glaring at him, "Come on dude it wasn't my fault it really wasn't." Beast Boy pleaded.

I didn't even tell her what the tradition for mistletoe was how did she find out?" Robin asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I uh told her and after she kissed me." Beast Boy gulped.

Robin's mask narrowed, "I find you and her under the mistletoe again there will be trouble." he warned.

"Dude that's harsh." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Beast Boy you know how I feel about her don't you-"

"Chill dude besides Star is like my sister, besides you didn't explain to her so she thought since we were under it she had to kiss me it's not like she kissed me on the lips right?"

"True if she did you wouldn't be here right now." Robin agreed, Beast Boy gulped, "Sorry dude can we go back now."

"Fine." Robin grumbled and stormed off, Beast Boy sighed in relief and he followed Robin out the door.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as they came back.

"Just fine." Robin murmured as he grabbed a box of decorations and walked out the door.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied quickly.

"Sure if kissing Star isn't nothing." Sam murmured, Raven tensed she then took a deep breath and followed Robin out the door.

"What the hell Sam!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Consider it payback." Sam replied with a smirk as she grabbed a box and walked out the door.

Beast Boy glared at her and stomped out with her, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged confused looks, "Do you know why?"

"I have no idea Star but we better watch them and make sure they don't kill each other." Cyborg replied cutting her off, Starfire nodded and they followed their friends.

It was safe to say they managed to decorate the tower with no more problems it was also a safe bet to say that this Christmas would be interesting for the Titans.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry I'll try and update every two days or so this might drag on until after Christmas I hope to finish it by the beginning of January. I'll update more I promise please review!**


	4. Shopping: Starfire

**Hi I'm back! Here's the next chapter I think it's kind of sweet honestly but hey my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, yada, yada, yada…**

* * *

It's been a week into December and Starfire was trying to get to the mall to buy her friends presents but every time she was ready to go a villain had come out to cause mayhem.

Today was no difference just as she was about to ask Sam to go to the mall the alarm rang, it turned out to be Mumbo robbing the bank…again. The Titans quickly made their way to the bank, "Freeze Mumbo!" Robin shouted.

"Aaaa the Teen Titans wondering when you'd get here. Now we can start show, Abracadabra!" he exclaimed with a wave of his wand, the cars near the bank levitated up and threw themselves at the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, they Titans all dodged.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo shouted as he waved his wand around in the air. A net popped out of his wand and trapped Sam, "Damn Mumbo can't you get a new bag of tricks?" Sam asked as she easily cut through the net with her psychic beam.

"Oh yea? How's this Abracadabra!" he shouted and soon card came shooting out of his hat the difference was these cards had blades at the edge of them.

"Titans move!" Robin shouted, they all tried to dodge it but one came in contact with Starfire, "Aaaa!" she hissed in pain as some blood trickled down her arm. The card had just brushed pass her orange skin, enraged, Robin jumped up with his bo-staff in hand and slammed it against Mumbo's side.

Mumbo flew back into a brick wall all the money he had stolen falling out of his hat, "Looks like your act's over Mumbo." Raven said calmly.

"We'll see about that! Mumbo Jumbo!" with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell! Where did he go?" Cyborg asked as he looked around.

Raven and Sam eye's glew as they scanned the area. "Nothing you?" Sam asked the empath.

"No I can't sense him anywhere." she said with a sigh.

Robin scowled, "We better head back to the Tower for now." Cyborg suggested and Beast Boy nodded.

"Here Star let me see your arm." Raven offered as she walked up to her friend.

Starfire moved her hand from her wound blood was dripping out of it, Raven's hand began to glow blue and she waved it over Starfire's arm soon the wound was starting to heal. Starfire smiled, "I thank you Raven."

"No problem Star." with that she walked away and started to fly back to the Tower, "Come on Starfire." Sam said as she lifted up into the air the boys were heading for the T-car (or the R-cycle in Robin's case).

"Wait Sam may we journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow before realization crossed her face, "Oh right Christmas shopping." then panic took its place, "Oh crap! Christmas shopping! We have to go first let's get back to the tower and get some money." Starfire nodded and they flew back to the Tower.

Within minutes they were home, "So do you know what you're going to get everyone?" Sam asked as they stopped by her room first.

Starfire shrugged, "I am not sure to be honest."

Sam smiled, "We'll see when we get there."

After grabbing their stuff and telling Robin where they were going they quickly went to the mall.

As they entered the mall Starfire gasped, the mall had a huge tree in the center of the front entrance. It was tall it almost touched the ceiling of the two story building on top was a bright yellow star on top of it. There were many colorful ornaments decorating the tree, snowflakes, some small stuffed animals, glass balls, etc. There were some glass snowflakes hanging from the ceiling as well, some wreaths were hung up, and much more.

"How wonderful." Starfire said with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded, "The mall goes all out in Christmas there are a lot of decorations hanging around."

"really?"

"Yea nothing like the Christmas spirit am I right?" with that Sam grabbed Starfire's wrist and dragged her along.

They walked through the mall window shopping, "Let's start with Raven." Sam suggested.

Starfire smiled and walked on, "I do not know what she wants." Starfire admitted.

"Maybe a new book? Herbal tea, candles, I don't know something?" Sam suggested.

Starfire thought about this, "What does she desire most?"

"Beast Boy?" Sam tried making a joke, the girls giggled knowing they weren't to far off.

"Besides him." Starfire said with a giggle, "I'm not sure, I know what Cyborg and BB are getting her but that's it.""And Robin?"

"He doesn't know either."

"Hmmmm perhaps a new cloak?" Starfire pondered.

"I don't think so she has enough."

Starfire then looked around and spotted a bookstore, "Perhaps a book she does love to read."

Sam shrugged, "Sure why not." with that they went in to find their goth friend something she might like.

They went to the horror section of the bookstore, "Errr Starfire maybe you should check the poetry section?" Sam tried knowing Starfire didn't like scary things.

"Ok." Starfire then trotted off to the poetry section.

There she looked at there selection until she found something that interested her, she picked the book and ran her hand over the cover it was a glossy black. "Edgar Ellen Poe." she read.

She opened the table of content and scanned the poetry listings, her eyes fell upon one selection called, 'The Raven'. Smiling she flipped through the pages before coming across it, she read it.

She didn't quite understand the poem, but she smiled anyway and nodded, "I have found my present!" she declared and walked over to Sam.

Sam was reading a summary of a book before Starfire popped up behind her, "Have you found anything?"

"Aaah" Sam shouted the book falling out of her hands.

"Oh I am terribly sorry I did not mean to frighten you." Starfire apologized as she leant down and picked up the book.

Sam smiled weakly, "That's ok, I got to into that book but I think she has that already, I'll find something for her." Sam's face then brightened, "I know what I'm going to get her."

With that Starfire purchased the book and Sam said she had to find hers later, they then continued to walk through the mall.

"Next Beast Boy." Sam told her, they made their way to the video game store.

"Galactic Battles 4 or Mega Monkeys 6?" Sam asked both games in her hands.

"Perhaps you should give him one and I shall give him the other?" Starfire suggested.

"Does he even deserve this stuff?" Sam questioned.

Starfire giggled, "I believe so."

"I need more convincing but whatever I'll get it for him, he tries to pull a prank on me for my present though I swear he'll be out the window." Sam huffed, there has been a pranking war ever since the diary incident. Beats Boy didn't think it was right that he was punished for something so innocent, Sam thought he was wrong. With that they would somehow prank each other, mess with each other, or embarrass one another.

They purchased the games for Beast Boy, "Ok now for Cyborg." Starfire announced.

"I'm getting him some kind of tool and you?"

"Perhaps a new piston ring for his car or a spark plug." Starfire answered her calmly.

"A what or what?" Sam asked.

Starfire smiled sheepishly, "I have helped him with his car before he has told me much about automobiles, I believe he told me he needs one of those items."

Sam smiled, "Ok then doubt they have that here later we'll pick that up, that just leaves Robin."

Starfire bit her lip, "I do not know what to give to him." she sighed, "Really?" Sam asked kind of surprised.

Starfire sighed again, "I just do not know."

Sam thought for a second, "Well what does he like to do, his favorite things, hobbies, and all that."

"Well he enjoys training and sometimes he enjoys the 'hanging out with me or you, he works, and I believe that is all."

"Ok then what's the most precious thing to him?" Sam asked an idea forming in her head.

"Uh his R-cycle? You?" Starfire tired.

Sam shook her head, "No! Well yes but more precious then that!"

"Uh I do not know."

"You Starfire! Why not tell him how you feel for Christmas that would make his day." Sam explained with a sly smile.

Starfire flushed red, "I-I do not b-believe I should d-do that, what if h-he does not do the liking of m-me back." she stammered.

"Your kidding right?"

"I am not."

Sam sighed, "Fine we'll think of something I already bought him his present."

"You have?"

"Yes it wasn't hard trust me, he is my brother."

"Ok I must figure something out for him." Starfire sighed,

"Relax Star you have two weeks that should be good enough."

"Perhaps." she murmured.

"Come on let's get home."

"Oh but I have not yet located a present for you yet!"

"Uh you can do that later, the whole point of getting presents is to surprise your friends, where's the fun if you know what you're getting?"

"You do have a 'good point' as they say."

Sam smiled, "Ok then let's head back."

They then left the mall and was soon flying towards the Tower, it was a silent flight as Starfire was still wondering what to give him.

They soon made their way home, they landed on the roof shopping bags in hand, and went downstairs into the common room.

"Hold it." Sam commanded just as they reached the door for the common room, she sighed and dropped her bags, with that she then carefully pushed the door opened. She then stuck her hand out, a bucket of water was falling but it was caught by her psychic power.

"Awwww man." a voice whined.

"Seriously BB? You have to come up with something better then that." Sam sighed as she picked up her bags and 'accidentally' dropped the floating bucket full of water on BB's head.

"Hey!"

"You deserved that BB." a voice called form behind.

The girls turned to see Robin and Cyborg snickering at the now soaked Beast Boy, "Have fun at the mall?" Robin asked

"Oh yes the mall was decorated as well for this holiday it was most pretty." Starfire gushed, Robin smiled.

"So what'd you two get?" Cyborg asked inching his way over to Sam trying to peek in her bag.

Sam pulled away, "I don't think so tin man you gotta wait like everyone else." she giggled.

Cyborg sighed, "Oh come on just a peek."

"Hmm let me think, no." Sam said quickly.

Robin shook his head, "You have to wait Cy."

Starfire nodded, "But I do believe all of you will like your gifts." she said happily, _"Now if only I can purchase a gift for Robin." she_ thought.

Beast Boy eyed Sam wearily, "I don't trust her to get me a gift."

"Ditto." Sam shot back.

"Can we hold off the prank war then until after Christmas?" Robin offered.

Beast Boy and Sam looked at each other before turning back to their leader they then shook their heads and said, "No."

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest annoyed, "Seriously?"

Sam shrugged, "It's fun to mess with B.B speaking of which you got your present for Rae right?"

Beast Boy flushed, "How did you-"

"You can't keep a secret B.B you were telling me before and have me swear not to tell anyone and blah, blah, blah. Sam said with a rolll of her eyes.

"You better not tell!"

"Yea, yea." Sam said with a wave of her hand.

"Come on seriously!"

"Well yea!" Sam shot back

"Guys can we not argue." Cyborg cut in.

"Yea seriously…" Robin chimed in.

Starfire watched, amused, as the argument unfolded before her, she giggled and that's when the perfect gift came to her, She smiled and squealed happily with that she rushed off to her room to get started.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I got this idea when I went to the mall the other day with my mom. So yea Ill try and post the next chapter soon ok? Well until next time please review!**


	5. Shopping: Robin

**Hi guys! I feel bad for not updating but I was busy for a while (damn homework what teacher gives you freaking 160 questions to do over break!) So without further ado here's the next chapter of a Titan Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin was in the common room, he was sitting on a bar stool by the island, Raven was mediating in her room, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Sam were playing video games.

Starfire was in her room, nobody really knows what she was doing, so being curious, Robin stood up and walked down the hall.

Robin walked through the hallway, he finally reached the door marked, 'STARFIRE' and knocked on it.

He heard an "Eeep!" and a small crash.

"Starfire! Are you ok?" Robin asked franticly pressing his ear against the door.

He heard some rustling, "Yes I am fine, just give me one moment please."

Robin stepped back as the door swished open, Starfire smiled at him and closed the door behind her, "May I help you with something?" she asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What's going on Star are you alright?" he asked.

Starfire nodded, "Yes I am the alright is that all frined?"

"Starfire is something wrong? You seem kind of jumpy lately."

"Jumpy?"

"Worried about something." Robin explained.

"Oh nothing troubles me."

"Then what was that little crash?"

Starfire twiddled her thumbs, "Nothing friend, perhaps it was your imagination?"

Robin gave her a 'your-not-fooling-me-look', "Star."

She sighed, "I was working on your present friend."

Robin was confused until he remembered, "Oh. I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to-"

Starfire put a finger to his lips stopping him, "It is ok I would have been curious as well." she giggled.

Robin blushed at the feel of her fingers brushing against his lips, "O-Ok then I-I'll just get out of y-your way then." Robin stammered.

Starfire smiled, "Thank you friend I am sure you will love your present I can not wait for Christmas." she squealed.

Robin smiled at her, "Ok then I'll see you later."

Starfire smiled, "Alright good bye Robin." with a small wave she opened her door and went into her room the door swishing shut after her.

Robin smiled at the door before realization smacked him in the face, _"Oh crap! Christmas I got to get Starfire…I mean the team their presents!"_

With that he ran to his room grabbed his wallet, ran to the common room and spotted Sam who was playing the game station with the two boys.

He grabbed her wrist and ran out of the room, "Hey!" Sam shouted.

The boys and Raven watched them leave, Raven shot Sam a questioning look, Sam just shrugged as she was dragged away.

Sam yanked her arm out of Robin's grip, "What the hell! I was about to beat Cyborg at Autoracer!"

"Look can you help me with my Christmas shopping?"

"Why?"

"I need your help to pick out something for…uh…for."

"Starfire alright I getcha let's go Boy Blunder before I change my mind." with that the two went to the garage.

Sam flew to the mall while Robin took his R-cycle, he parked his ride and Sam landed next to him.

"Alright first we can buy stuff for the team then we'll focus on Star." Sam suggested.

Robin nodded, That sounds good, so what would Cyborg like?"

"Uh…um Starfire got him a part for his car, I got him some tools, Beast Boy got him something, as did Raven." Sam told him as they entered the mall.

Robin snapped his fingers "What if I get one present for both Beast boy and Cyborg."

"They would think your cheap." Sam answered.

Robin glared at her, "No I mean if I get the-" he whispered it into her ear.

"Ok then get that, the two will owe you big time for it." Sam told him with a smile.

So Robin went into a video game store and bought his gift, "They owe me big time that cost-!"

"I know, I know now for Raven."

"Oh doesn't she like that band uh what's it called."

"Evanescence?" Sam asked.

"Yea how did you know?"

"I like that band too, they're awesome." Sam told him as they walked into the music store.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You do? Isn't there music a little I don't know depressing?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Sure but I think it's cool sometimes we listen to it together it's awesome."

Robin gave her a questioning look, "What? Is it so bad that I like them, what you thought I only listen to pop music no I like to go through some different genres."

"You lost me."

Sam sighed, "Of course I did, come on." with that Sam dragged him to the rock section.

Robin picked up an album and gave Sam a questioning look, "I don't know if I should let you listen to this anymore."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the album from Robin's hand, "Anywhere But Home, she has this already."

The album showed forest of vines with thorns, and showed half of Amy Lee's face, the vine circled around icy blue eye.

"Ok how about this?" Robin asked handing her another album.

This album had a close up on the lead singer, the background was blue, "The Fallen, again she has that already too."

Robin sighed, "Does she have all of the albums?"

"No oh this is something she doesn't have." Sam said picking up another album.

Robin looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "Alright then I guess."

"Trust me she'll like it, ok now come on let's go." they then paid for the album and started to wander around the mall.

"Ok now for Starfire." Robin said thinking.

"Well what does she like? Think of what she does in her spare time or her favorite things and I'm sure you'll find a great present for her." Sam told him.

"No, no I want it to be special not just some random gift that anybody could have picked up." Robin replied.

Sam smiled, "You really care about her don't you?" she asked.

Robin blushed, "Yes, now help me!"

"Fine, fine, uh how about a stuffed animal?"

"No she has a lot of those already."

"Uh flower?"

"Seriously?"

"Ok, Ok uh how about clothes?"

"Are you trying to mess with me? Cause this really isn't helping me at all!"

"Calm down! I'm trying here!"

"What did you get her?"

"Earrings."

"Earrings?"

"Yea she was 'fascinated' by some earrings we saw before and I decided to get her a pair." Sam shrugged.

"Hey! Why not jewelry!" Sam exclaimed.

Robin thought about it, "Maybe." he murmured.

"Come on I saw a jewelry store over there!" and with that Sam dragged him to the store.

When they entered they saw many cases filled with necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, etc. Sam smiled and ran to a display case filled with necklaces Robin followed her, "Ok then which one do you see that Starfire might like?" Sam asked gesturing to the necklaces.

Robin observed them closely, he saw many lockets and pendants but none looked special enough for Starfire. "Hello may I help you?" a lady asked.

Robin looked up to see a women with wavy brown hair, she had a light complexion and brown eyes. "Yes I'm looking for a necklace."

"For your sister?" the lady asked gesturing to Sam.

"No for a friend."

"Oh I see your girlfriend."

Robin was about to correct her when Sam spoke up, "Yep and he wants to find something really special can you help us?"

The lady smiled warmly, "Yes right this way."

Robin glared at Sam, "Starfire is not my girlfriend." he hissed.

Sam smiled, "But you want her to be what better way to tell her how you feel then on Christmas?"

"Who said I had feelings for her?" Robin questioned as he followed the sales lady to a display case.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh please your not fooling anyone. Well anyone except Star but that's besides the point, why don't you tell her when you give her your present. Raven and I can distract Beast Boy and Cyborg, talk to her and tell her how you feel."

Robin mulled this over, "Maybe." he said finally, Sam smiled, this was a start.

The lady then took out a necklace, "How's this?" she asked.

The necklace was a silver chain and had a green emerald pendant, Robin shook his head, "No I'm sorry."

"That's alright, oh how about this?" she asked.

She held out a locket this time, it had a white gold chain, the locket was shaped in a star and it had small emeralds encrusted in it, it followed the shape of the star all away around.

Robin took it from the lady's hand, then observed it closely he opened it closed it making sure it was good. A smile then graced his lips as he nodded, "Yes this is perfect." he told the lady.

The sales lady smiled, then Robin asked, "Can I get it engraved on the back?"

The lady nodded, "Yes you may, here just write it down and we'll have it ready for you. Oh but it may take some time can you come back for the locket tomorrow?"

Robin nodded, "Sure thank you."

"You're welcome." with that Robin wrote down the small note and handed it to the lady, the two then bid her good bye and left the store.

"Ok you're all set now." Sam declared.

Robin nodded and smiled, e couldn't wait to see the look on Starfire's face when he gives her the locket.

* * *

**And scene! Yay! This chapter's done! Again I'm really sorry it took a while to update but I have a good excuse! Also I wanted to ask you guys something, I have a shorter version of this story and a longer version I want to know what you guys want me to write the shorter version or the longer one. So please review and tell me see ya next time!**


	6. Invitation

**Hi guys! Ok I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated but I was wondering whether to do the long version of this story (I wasn't sure since Christmas is over) but some people asked to do the long version so I will. Now here's the next chapter of a Titan Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The next few days had surprised Robin Cyborg and Sam had been really nice to him. They had given it there all in training as well, also when Control Freak had shown up at the video store they took him down easily the others barley did a thing.

He pondered this was new, it's not like they treated him bad or anything or they slacked off in training or in battles but this was different.

"They want something." Robin concluded.

"What gave you that idea?" Raven asked sarcastically as she continued read. The two were in the common room, Starfire was in her room, Beast Boy was playing a video game not listening to the two, and Cyborg and Sam were uh where were they?

"Robin?" someone called, the two Titans looked to the door to see Cyborg and Sam smiling at him.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Can we ask you something?" Sam asked.

"I knew it." he sighed, "What is it?"

"Can Titans East come over for Christmas?" Cyborg and Sam asked at the same time.

"I should have guessed." Robin muttered shaking his head, hand on his forehead. He could understand why they wanted Titans East to come, they wanted to spend time with their loved ones (Bumble Bee and Aqualad).

He decided to torture them, why not right? "I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on please Robin what could possibly go wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Many things but I won't get into that, what about their city?"

"Please you know as well as we do Steel City doesn't have nearly as many villains as Jump does." Sam countered, Cyborg nodding in agreement.

Robin thought about this, "True but that doesn't mean there is no crime at all."

"Actually Bee told me it's been really slow lately apparently either the bad guys have families or are all in jail already." Cyborg replied back.

"I don't know can I trust you with Bee and Aqualad?" he asked a smirk playing on his lips as the two blushed, Raven snickered and even Beast Boy heard and laughed a little too.

"Ok that's not right!" Cyborg told him his cheeks still tinted red.

"Oh come on Robin, please?" Sam asked.

"Please what?" a voice asked from behind them, Sam and Cyborg turned to see Starfire standing behind them.

Immediately a light bulb went off on both their heads, they exchanged knowing looks and nodded, "If we could get Titans East to come over for Christmas." Cyborg answered with a smile turning to her.

Sam smiled, "Yea wouldn't it be nice to have some of our friends over to celebrate Christmas?" Sam asked.

Starfire's face lit up her emerald eyes gleaming, "Yes it would be nice! Robin can Titans East come oh please?" she asked flying over to her best friend. She had her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes pleading, and a small hopeful smile on her face.

Robin's face flushed and he glared at the two Titans who were standing behind Starfire a smile on their faces acting innocent, they knew his weakness and well he caved. "Alright they can come."

"Yes!" both Titans shouted and exchanged high-fives.

"I'm gonna call Bee!" Cyborg announced.

"Oh no you don't! You're not hogging the phone this time!" Sam called after his retreating from, she sighed and flew after him.

Starfire smiled and hugged Robin, "Oh thank you Robin this shall be a wondrous Christmas yes?"

Robin's face flushed an even brighter red as Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, "Y-Yea." he managed to stammer out, more snickers were heard from Raven and Beast Boy.

She let go and then remembered why she came down to the common room in the first place, "Oh Beast Boy?"

"Huh?" he asked, he had gone back to playing his game, his eyes practically glued to the screen.

"May I talk to you very quickly?" she asked.

"Why?"

"It is private, please?" Starfire asked.

"Yea sure let me just-" Suddenly an explosion occurred in the game, Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he dropped the controller. He sighed got off the couch and went up to Star, "What's up?"

"Come we must speak in private." with that she grabbed his wrist and flew out of the room.

Raven and Robin watched them go with a raised eyebrow, "What was that about?" Robin asked.

Raven shrugged her eyes not leaving the door that the two had left from, "I don't know."

Meanwhile:

"Hey Bee." Cyborg greeted.

Sam and Cyborg were in a communication room, where there was a video phone, that way if they wanted to talk privately to someone they can just come to this room instead of talk in the common room.

"Hey Sparky, hey Sam." she greeted.

"Hi Bee." Sam greeted with a small smile.

"So what's up?" Bee asked.

"Well we were wondering if you guys could-"

Suddenly they heard a crash behind Bee, speaking of Bee she whipped around and sighed, "Speedy, Mas and Menos what are you doing?" she shouted.

"Nothing." came their meek reply.

Bee sighed and looked at another member of her team, "Can you see what they're up to?"

"No problem Bee." she replied (A/N: I left her name out on purpose, Titans East has a sixth member on their team, I'll revise it later when I finish Mystery Girl).

Bumble Bee shot her a grateful smile before turning back to the two Titans, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"So what were you going to say?"

"Well we were asking if maybe you guys could-" Sam was cut off as a gust of wind rushed by Bee and blocked her from view.

"Hola Senor Cyborg and Senorita Sam!" Mas and Menos exclaimed.

They both sweat dropped, "Uh hi." Cyborg greeted.

"Hey." Sam greeted weakly.

From behind they could see Bee shooting a glare at a certain member, "Sorry Bee only way to pry them away from-"

"I don't want to know." Bee said finally cutting off the blonde (A/N: hint, hint)

Speedy and Aqualad then appeared, "What's going on?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy picked up the two boys, "No more training, or sugar for them for a while." he murmured.

Bee groaned and slapped her forehead, "Is this a bad time?" Cyborg asked finally.

The two boys then noticed that their leader was talking to Sam and Cyborg, "Oh hey Sam." Aqualad greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." she greeted with a smile back.

"Gag me." Speedy muttered Aqualad elbowed him in the ribs.

"What were you two saying before we were interrupted." Bee asked shooting a glare at her team before turning back to the two on screen.

"Well we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over to our tower for Christmas?" Cyborg asked, glad to finally ask without being interrupted.

Bee smiled and looked over at her team who nodded, "Sure we'll be there in two days that ok?" she asked.

"Yea sounds great." they both agreed.

"I'm surprised Robin's allowing this." Speedy piped up.

Cyborg and Sam exchanged knowing looks, "Easy to persuade him when you have a certain someone on you side."

"Starfire." Titans East all said at the same time causing Sam and Cyborg to laugh.

"Yep." Cyborg replied.

"So we'll see you in two days then?" Sam asked to confirm.

"Yep we'll be there, see ya." Bee said with a wave, the others also said their good-byes before signing off.

"Well that went well." Sam commented.

"Yea, I'm still surprised Robin said yes."

"Like we said when we have Starfire is on our side he'll agree to it, he wants to make her happy." Sam replied with a smile.

Cyborg nodded, "Same with Star."

Sam nodded and sighed as they walked out of the room, "Why can't they see they are in love with each other, everyone knows they are, us, the villains, the citizens, Titans East, and I bet all the Titans around the globe know too!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes but nodded, "So true, what can we do though?"

Sam smirked, "I have an idea." she murmured, Cyborg raised an eyebrow a sly smile playing on his face.

"What do ya got?"

* * *

**And done! I'm sorry if this chapter is short I am the next chapter will be longer I promise. Now what does Starfire want from Beast Boy? What is Sam's plan? Will Cyborg help her with it? Will Robin and Starfire get together this Christmas or will something go wrong? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
